A Więc Jesteś Masochistą: Sztuka Bycia Przydupasem
by Joley
Summary: Jeżeli uważasz, że jesteś twardy, zabawny i wystarczająco przystojny – lub jesteś taki jak ja, czyli nie masz zbyt wielkiego wyboru – to ta książka jest dla ciebie tym czym jest czarna stylowa szata dla Śmierciożercy, tym czym jest tona lakieru dla Malfoy'a, tym… chyba już łapiesz o co chodzi? TŁUMACZENIE 'So You're a Masochist: the Art of Sidekicking' autorstwa zooeypotter.


**Summary:** Jeżeli uważasz, że jesteś twardy, zabawny i wystarczająco przystojny – lub jesteś taki jak ja, czyli nie masz zbyt wielkiego wyboru – to ta książka jest dla ciebie tym czym jest czarna stylowa szata dla Śmierciożercy, tym czym jest tona lakieru dla Malfoy'a, tym… chyba już łapiesz o co chodzi? TŁUMACZENIE 'So You're a Masochist: the Art of Sidekicking' autorstwa zooeypotter.

 **Autor oryginału:** zooeypotter

 **Tytuł oryginału:** So You're a Masochist: the Art of Sidekicking

 **Tłumacz:** Joley

 **Zgoda:** jest

 **Disclaimer:** Postacie należą do J.K. Rowling, a fabuła do zooeypotter.

Link do oryginału oraz do autora znajduje się na moim profilu, zachęcam do zajrzenia. :)

(Nie wiem co z tego wyjdzie, bo tłumaczę to w ramach odstresowania się przed zbliżającą się sesją.)

 **A więc jesteś masochistą: sztuka bycia przydupasem**

1\. Wprowadzenie

A Więc Jesteś Masochistą: Skrócony Poradnik Rona Weasley'a jak opanować sztukę bycia przydupasem

Autor: Ronald B. Weasley (inaczej znany jako Ron, młodszy brat Bill'a/Charlie'go/Percy'ego/Freda/Gerorge'a, najlepszy przyjaciel Harry'ego Potter'a, Roonil Wazlib, 'ten wysoki rudy koleś'…'Co to za gościu?'…'Taaak.'); Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, Osobisty Asystent Wpierdolu Chłopca-Który-Przeżył.

Dodatkowe Doświadczenia, Sytuacje Zagrażające Życiu i Cholernie Irytujące Komentarze są efektem bliskiego obcowania z dzikimi pomysłami i przepowiednią dotyczącą Pana Harry'ego J. Potter'a (Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy; Wybraniec; Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył; Pan Śmierci; 'Najseksowniejszy kawaler' _Tygodnika Czarownica_ )

Poprawnej Ortografii dopilnowała Hermiona Granger (Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy; Miejscowy Geniusz) – _dziękuję_ Hermiono… czy mogę zacząć już pisać?

Hejka.

Kurczę pieczone, to było okropne, prawda? Dobra, zacznijmy jeszcze raz. (Przestań się _śmiać_ Harry)

Cześć, jestem Ron Weasley (jeśli jeszcze nie zorientowałeś się mimo przydługiego wstępu powyżej – chyba, że jesteś podobny do mnie, czyli nawet go nie przeczytałeś): niesamowicie przystojny, z najlepszymi ocenami, pożądany przez wszystkie laski… Ha. (Ten opis pasuje raczej do mojego brata, Bill'a – na Merlina, gościowi udało się wyrwać pierdoloną _Wilę_ ). Mimo wszystko jest jakaś szansa, że o mnie słyszałeś. (Ostatnio pomogłem ocalić świat, może to ci coś mówi).

Jakbyś się zastanawiał to moje ziomki stoją mi teraz za plecami – i nie oznacza to, że 'stoją za mną murem' tylko raczej coś w stylu 'będziemy ci się gapić przez ramię i patrzeć co robisz', co jest bardzo irytujące.

Próbowałem im wcisnąć, że muszę wypełnić parę dokumentów, nic więcej. Hermiona oczywiście mi nie uwierzyła – w końcu posiada te… komórki mózgowe, o!

Jak się już pewnie domyśliłeś z tytułu (umieszczonego na okładce i grzbiecie książki oraz na jej pierwszej stronie – wszystko napisane dużą i łatwą do czytania czcionką), książka ta jest czymś w stylu praktycznego poradnika dedykowanego starej i szlachetnej sztuce bycia przydupasem. (Chciałem ją nazwać 'A więc życzysz sobie umrzeć', ale podobno książka o 'oswajaniu i trenowaniu twojego nowego magicznego chomika' zajęła już tytuł). W każdym razie, pomysł na napisanie tego poradnika wpadł mi do głowy pewnego dnia, kiedy bardzo się nudziłem. (W sumie, to Charlie mi go podsunął; teraz jak tak myślę to chyba sobie żartował, ale cóż). Już za późno, aby się wycofać – nie po to kupiłem ten stos papieru i resztę, więc pióro w dłoń i jedziemy!

Teraz, jakie są moje kwalifikacje, jeśli chodzi o ten jakże subtelny zawód? Jeśli się zastanawiasz, czy w ogóle jakieś mam/lub mieszkałeś całe życie w jaskini to muszę cię uświadomić, że mam ich bardzo dużo. I to dobrych. Między innymi: bycie najlepszym kumplem Harry'ego Potter'a; złamanie wszystkich zasad panujących w Hogwarcie poza tymi, które dotyczą popełnienia morderstwa i noszenia zabronionych kapcioszków; dzielenie pokoju z Harry'm Potter'em; wyruszenie na poszukiwania magicznych miejsc i przedmiotów (Komnata Tajemnic, ktoś coś?); dzielenie namiotu z Harry'm Potter'em; … a no tak, pomaganie w pokonaniu Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Całkiem niezłe to moje CV (jeśli mogę tak powiedzieć – co przed chwilą zrobiłem… w końcu sam siebie słyszałem… tak jak podobno też reszta pokoju)

Dobra, teraz skoro już się przedstawiłem to możemy przejść do ważniejszych kwestii, na przykład do obiadu – nie, książka… Ron, _książka_! Ekhem.

No ok., to skoro czytasz tą książkę (zamiast, nie wiem, siedzieć na niej czy coś) to zgaduję, że jesteś jakimś moim krewnym i dostałeś ją jako nędzny prezent urodzinowy (za co ogromnie cię przepraszam, jeśli to prawda), siedzisz teraz na wykładzie z Historii Magii (czyli umierasz z nudów) lub jesteś kumplem miejscowego bohatera/zbawcy świata/Wybrańca/chronicznego adrealinfomana.

Jeżeli to ostatnie dotyczy ciebie, to gratulacje, trafiłeś na odpowiednią lekturę (podobno jest ona całkiem pouczająca – przynajmniej według Hermiony, a ona jest jedyną osobą, która przeczytała i przeczyta tą książkę – w _Historii Hogwartu_ chyba nie ma nic na ten temat… tak przynajmniej myślę). I tak przy okazji, to od razu składam ci moje kondolencje.

 _Co ty gadasz Ron? Świetnie się razem bawimy_ – spadaj Harry, daj mi pisać tą cholerną książkę!

Widzisz? Te całe bohatery nie są tacy fajni jak wszyscy myślą, często są gorsi od wrzodów na ty- dobra, już dobra! _Sory_ , Harry… co za diwa.

Zanim powiem ci czego możesz się spodziewać wybierając tą ścieżkę kariery – co w sumie _jest_ moim powodem pisania tej książki – to najpierw uświadomię cię czego nie powinieneś oczekiwać. A więc, nie miej zbyt wielkich nadziei na: spokój i bezpieczeństwo, wiarygodny wyraz twarzy pod tytułem 'nie zrobiłem nic złego, słowo!', prowadzenie choć pozornie normalnego życia oraz natychmiastowy (albo jakikolwiek) wzrost popularności u płci pięknej. (Ała, właśnie mi się oberwało za to ostatnie – _tak_ Hermiono, _jestem_ świadomy, że jesteś dziewczyną… Merlinie).

Ja wiem, że to wszystko może brzmieć bardzo zachęcająco (jeżeli twój mózg nie osiąga nawet wielkości orzeszka), ale zanim przejdziesz do dalszej części tego rozdziału musisz odpowiedzieć sobie na parę pytań. Pomyśl, czy jest jakaś szansa, że w jakimkolwiek momencie czułbyś się a) niesamowicie zazdrosny; b) jak głupek; c) strapiony; d) niecierpliwy; lub e) pominięty?

Jeśli odpowiedziałeś 'tak' lub 'yyy, chyba tak', zacząłeś jęczeć lub okłamywałeś siebie przy odpowiedzi na jakikolwiek z powyższych podpunktów to nie polecałbym ci tego zawodu. To robota na całe życie. Serio, jak już zaczniesz to nigdy się gościa nie pozbędziesz – _zawsze_ będzie w pobliżu. _Mieszkamy razem, ty matole_ – oj cichaj Harry.

 **UWAGA: Jeżeli zdecydujesz się zignorować powyższą radę i dalej w to brnąć to nie miej później do mnie żadnych pretensji; Pamiętaj, że cię ostrzegałem**

Dobra, idziemy dalej…

Jeżeli jednak z pełną szczerością zawsze odpowiadałeś 'nie' to gratulacje: będzie z ciebie dobry przydupas. A teraz szybciutko: pochwal się znajomym, rodzicom, swojej sowie, temu kolesiowi co sprzedaje frytki na rogu Pokątnej: dzisiaj jest pierwszy dzień twojego pełnego przepędzania-przestępców, kończenia-korupcji oraz zaklinania-zła niesamowicie niepokojącego życia. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś na to gotowy… czekaj, ten opis sumie pasuje do tego co sam robię, nie?

Dobra, słuchaj, to nie żadna lekcja Wróżbiarstwa czy coś: naprawdę musisz się tu postarać. Muszę powiedzieć, że bycie śmieszkiem może tu pomóc – w końcu nie możesz być jedynie wcielonym Adonisem, nie? ( _Jakim więc cudem ty dostałeś tą robotę?_ Uważaj sobie Potter, działasz mi na nerwy). Jak tak teraz myślę to nawet ktoś taki jak Percy mógłby się tym zajmować, ale kto chciałby spędzać z nim tyle czasu?

Ech, nie zrozumcie mnie źle, Harry i Hermiona mają całkiem niezłe poczucie humoru, ale Harry zwykle przesiaduje w kącie z ponurą miną, a Hermiona jest zbyt zajęta byciem… no, Hermioną. (I znowu dostałem! Przysięgam, ta książka będzie powodem mojej śmierci).

Więc, jeżeli uważasz, że jesteś twardy, zabawny i wystarczająco przystojny – lub jesteś taki jak ja, czyli nie masz zbyt wielkiego wyboru – to ta książka jest dla ciebie tak niezbędna, jak niezbędna jest czarna stylowa szata dla Śmierciożercy. (w końcu czarny _pasuje_ do wszystkiego… przynajmniej Ginny tak mi powiedziała).

W tej książce (i mojej głowie) można znaleźć więcej wskazówek i trików niż Malfoy ma produktów do włosów! I wszystko to wynika z doświadczenia jakie posiadam (w byciu przydupasem oczywiście, nie żebym interesował się pielęgnacją włosów… to nie moja bajka).

Musicie również wiedzieć, że kompletnie nie umiem kłamać (z tego powodu w sytuacjach kryzysowych przedstawiam się jako Stan Shunpike) i ponieważ nie chce mi się tracić energii na zmyślanie, to cała treść tej książki będzie się opierała jedynie na moich własnych przeżyciach (pomijając oczywiście całą tą sytuacje z Stanem Shunpike – do tego akurat nie potrzeba dokładnej instrukcji… może wymyślę jakąś małą broszurkę czy coś).

Podsumowując – no tak jakby, w końcu to dopiero początek książki – moja nieoceniona wiedza (przestańcie się _śmiać_ do cholery) powinna być dla ciebie przydatna, a przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.

Wiesz, naprawdę to myślę, że nikt nigdy nie powinien przeżyć tego co my: _nikt_ nie powinien jeść tylko pieczarek przez tak długi czas.

… Hermiona oszaleje jak to zobaczy, czekaj sekundę. Okeeej, dobra, chyba tego nie widział-

 **RONALDZIE, CZY MASZ JAKIŚ PROBLEM Z PIECZARKAMI?**

Erm, już nieważne.

Tak więc, to byłoby takie (kiepskie) wprowadzenie mówiące o tym, czego możecie się spodziewać w mojej (już trochę lepszej… mam nadzieję – wiesz, ja jej w sumie to jeszcze do końca nie napisałem) książki i skoro już to skończyłem to wreszcie mogę iść na obiad. Jestem pieruńsko głodny.

Więc, no, do zobaczenia – czy może do napisania? – za niedługo. Chwila, wystarczy, że przewrócisz kartkę, prawda?… Zapomnij to co przed chwilą napisałem, ok.?

PRZESTAŃCIE SIĘ W KOŃCU ŚMIAĆ


End file.
